Station Construction System
Station Construction System Shipyard Conversion to Stations Shipyards are classified as a 30 post station with all 300DP assigned to a single "Dreadnought" class shipyard. Otherwise rules remain same for them. Advanced shipyards are classified as 40 post Station with 300DP assigned to a single "Dreadnought" class shipyard and the remaining 100DP assigned to Accelerated production of a single class/size. These two "Basic" stations are exempt to the softcap rules as listed bellow for stations; However, these two stations may NOT be expanded like normal stations. These "Basic" stations may still be built even with the implementation of station construction system. Station Construction Stations are an expansion upon the DP system, as such they have BP and DP for design and gain 10DP per BP. Stations are built in increments of 5 posts, with a minimum build time of 10 posts. Post reduction from constructions may not bring a station's construction time under 10 posts under any condition. Stations MAY NOT spend DP on ship equipment and must instead spend it on Station Modules. Stations may be refit in two methods, The first is a 'overhaul' and the second is a 'reconstruction'. -An Overhaul takes (BP / 5) Posts to accomplish, and allows completely re-configuring the station design, but the station may not be expanded during the process. -A Reconstruction takes (BP / 5) + BP posts to accomplish, and allows adding features that normally can only be added at station creation; However, in the case of shipyard stations this prevents using the shipyards until the reconstruction is finished. Only posts of expansion may be reduced by constructors. Stations come with 1 4 reactor core that gains Size for every 20 posts of build time (Including expansions). Additionally stations may have up to 1 Free Corvette (Size 0.5) Drydock per 20 posts of build time (Including expansions). Expansion Stations may be expanded once built, requiring a minimum of 10 posts but otherwise may have posts added in increments of 5. 'Construction Mechanics' The details of the construction system can be found here. Station Modules CIVILIAN Habitation = 10 (per 10,000 people housed) Communications Relay = 10 (per Parsec of Relay range) (This is in addition to the base range of communications) Sensor Cluster = 10 (Provides 3 Sensor Arrays) - Stealth Detection Suite = 30 (Per Sensor Cluster Upgraded) (Adds Stealth Detection) Y''' - Scientific Observation Suite = 20 (Per Sensor Cluster Replaced) with 1 Survey Sensor FTL Gate = 40 (Add 10 per size above Cor permitted) Deep Jump gate = 20 Arcology Life Support = 5 (per 10DP of Habitation) INDUSTRIAL Shipyard = 50 (per size it can build, Max Dreadnought/Size 6) '''Z *''' Accelerated Production = 50 (per post build time reduced) (To ONE specific class of ship EX: Destroyer or Battlecruiser) only mount Accelerated OR Advanced '''Z *''' Advanced Fabrication = 50 (per 10DP added to ship) (To ONE specific class of ship. EX: Destroyer or Battlecruiser) only mount Accelerated OR Advanced Mining Facility = 30 (per size of Shipyard) Processing Facility = 30 (per size of Shipyard) MILITARY Armor = 10 (Per 90cm armor) Defensive = 10 (2 SCAR Layers OR 8 Point Defense Turrets OR 4 Auxiliary Generators OR 4 Shield Extenders) Free VSA is installed the first time you take Auxiliary Generators | Alt: A free VSE is installed the first time you take Shield Extenders, additional shield extenders may apply to that VSE or a new VSE Offensive = 10 (Provides 8 points to spend on Weaponry, 24 point max turret size) Electronic = 10 (Provides 8 points to spend on Electronic Warfare) UNIVERSAL Hanger Module = 10 (Adds 3 Hanger Support) Drydock Facilities = 10 (per size it can Dock/Repair/Refit) Reactor Module = 10 (Adds 3 size of Reactor) be reassigned as desired - Twin Core = 5 per reactor module | 10 + 5 per 20 posts of station (For station core) '''* Self Repair = Build Posts FTL Beacon = 10 (per Parsec of Range) Note: All upgrades (listed underneath relevant item) may be repeated. *''' may only be added when a station is first being constructed '''Z Requires "Advanced Shipyard Equipment" tech to be used. Y''' Requires "Survey Sensors" tech to be used. Note - Accelerated Production and Advanced Fabrication do NOT apply to corvette class ships. Furthermore they may not reduce a ships build time bellow 1/2 its BP and may not increase its DP by more then 5x its BP (EX, a 10 post frigate can only be reduced by 5 posts and may only gain up to 50dp). Ships built under the effect of these modules may only be refit at a shipyard of same or greater capability. Note - Size of Drydock, Shipyard, Accelerated Production, and Advanced Fabrication starts at 1. Corvette is 0.5 Size, You may NOT split these units into 2 corvette sized yards. '''Station Softcaps Communications Relay, 1 per 5 posts, otherwise increase cost by 10 per module over Industrial modules (Per Type), 1 per 20 posts, otherwise increase cost by 50 per module over Military Modules (As Group), 1 Per 5 posts, otherwise increase cost by 10 per module over Hanger Module/Drydock Facilities, 1 per 5 posts, otherwise increase cost by 10 per module over FTL Beacon, 1 per 5 posts, otherwise increase cost by 10 per module over Remote Stations Remote stations are those that are usually not just outside planetary orbit but distanced from easy supply access. The result of this is that further additions have to be made to support otherwise standard components of the station. Habitation for example requires Arcology-level life support to supply its own population with food Shipyards are more complex, If mining ships are regularly supplying the station then a shipyard would only need a processing facility of equal size to the shipyard to supply it. This would go for each shipyard on the station. If no mining ships are present and resources are available nearby, a mining facility may be added, so long as its the same size as the processing facility. Habitation needs 1 Arcology Life Support per 1 Habitation Shipyards needs Processing facility size = Shipyard size. this is PER shipyard Processing Facility needs Mining facility of same size, OR a total size of mining ships equal to 2x its size (EX, Size 3 processing needs 6 size worth of mining ships) STAR FORT Construction Star Forts are an expansion upon the DP System, as such they have BP and DP for design and gain 10DP per BP. Star Forts are built in increments of 5 posts, with a minimum build time of 10 posts. Post reduction from constructions may not bring a station's construction time under 10 posts under any condition. Star Forts MAY NOT spend DP on ship equipment and must instead spend it on Station Modules. Star Forts, unlike stations, may not be built remotely. They must be built in orbit of a colonized planet due to their massive logistical needs OR built in a location supported by starbases that contain at least 1 million population per 50 posts size of Star Fort. (EX: 3 million could support a 150 post Star Fort). A special case where a star fort may be built in deep space, is where there is at least 100,000 civilians, with Arcology support, on the star fort itself. This 'Border' star fort may be no more then 75 posts in size. Starforts may be refit in two methods, The first is a 'overhaul' and the second is a 'reconstruction'. -An Overhaul takes (BP / 5) Posts to accomplish, and allows completely re-configuring the starfort design, but the starfort may not be expanded during the process. -A Reconstruction takes (BP / 5) + BP posts to accomplish, and allows adding features that normally can only be added at station creation; However, Siege weapons and Strategic FTL disruption is rendered non-functional during the reconstruction. Only posts of expansion may be reduced by constructors. Star Forts come with 1 Size 4 reactor and gain 1 Size 3 reactor for every 20 posts of build time (Including expansions). Expansion Star Forts may be expanded once built, requiring a minimum of 10 posts but otherwise may have posts added in increments of 5. Station Modules * must be installed when station is created Offensive (mount DP may be spent on standard ship weapons) *'''Siege Weapons Battery = 30 (Provides 1 Size 21 'Turret' mount, Has Advanced Accelerator/Projector traits, doubling velocity/lens size accordingly) - Enhanced Battery = 30 (Enlarges Turret by 6 points) - Armoring = 10 (Adds 75cm Armor) Heavy Weapons Battery = 20 (Provides 2 mounts, Turret size 18) - Reinforced Battery = 20 (Provides 2 additional mounts, redundancy for Battery) - Armoring = 10 (Adds 50cm Armor) Light Weapons Battery = 10 (Provides 4 mounts, Turret Size 9) - Enlarged Battery = 10 (Provides 6 additional mounts) - Armoring = 10 (Adds 25cm Armor) Missile Battery = 30 (Provides 2 Missile "Batteries", 20DP to spend on missiles) - Upgrade Battery = 10 (Provides an additional 5DP to missile battery to spend) Note: Turret Size is how large the turret is, you do not have to spend DP on the weapon. Ex: Basic Light 'Railgun' (Weapons) Battery is 4x (2x) 90cm Railgun Turrets, or it could be 4x (3x) 60cm Railgun Turrets. '''Defensive Standard Armor = 10 (Per 150cm armor) SCAR Integrated Armor = 10 (Per 100cm with 100% SCAR effectiveness) Point Defense = 10 (Per 10 turrets) Note: The first time a shield Battery is taken, a Free VSA is installed. Alt: If Shield Extenders are taken, a VSE is installed instead. Multiple shield batteries may be split into multiple VSE's Shield Battery = 10 (Per 4 Auxiliary Generators OR 4 Shield Extenders) - Secondary Generator = 10 (Battery has a dedicated Size 3 reactor) - Reinforced Generators = 10 (Redundancy for Battery) - Enforced Battery = 10 (Per 4 Auxiliary Generators OR 4 Shield Extenders) (May only be taken twice per shield battery) Field Protection Battery = 20 (Per 1 VSA + 1 Auxiliary Generator OR 1 VSE + 1 Shield Extender OR per 2 SCAR Layers) - This module is only capable of Shield Projection, allowing partial shielding further away. It is not an omnidirectional defense. - Enforced Battery = 10 (Per 4 Auxiliary Generators OR 4 Shield Extenders OR per 2 SCAR layers. Add to this battery) Utility *'''Strategic FTL disruption = 100 (4PC FTL 'Slow-down' effect, per drive type) - Enhanced Range 4 per FTL disruption = 50 (1PC extension of disruption) Tactical FTL jammer = 100 (250km FTL bubble jammer) (Per Drive type effected) - Enhanced Range 10 per jammer Module = 50 (+100KM FTL jammer bubble) Sensor Jamming = 10 (Per ship effected) substitute for Communication Jamming Fire Control Systems = 10 (Provides 3 sensors with redundancy) - Stealth Detection Suite = 20 (Per Fire Control Module Upgraded) Stealth Detection '''Y - Reconnaissance Observation Suite = 10 (Per Fire Control Module Replaced) with 1 Survey Sensor with redundancy *'Self Repair Systems = 100 Hanger Bays = 10 (Adds 6 Hanger Support) Drydock Facility's = 10 (Per size it can Dock/Repair) Reactor Chamber = 10 (Adds 4 Size of Reactors) be reassigned as desired - Twin Core = 5 per reactor module | 10 + 5 per 20 posts of station (For station core) Gate = 40 (Add 10 per size allowed above Corvette) Deep Jump Gate = 20 (Mounts 2) Habitation = 10 (per 10,000 people housed) Communications Relay = 10 (per 2 Parsec of Relay range) (This is in addition to the base range of communications) Arcology Life Support = 5 (per 10DP of Habitation) Note: All upgrades (listed underneath relevant item) may be repeated. '* may only be added when a station is first being constructed Y''' Requires "Survey Sensors" tech to be used. '''Soft Caps Armor = 1 per 10 posts, each unit over costs double. Point Defense = 1 per 10 posts, each unit over costs double. Shields = 1 per 20 posts, each unit over costs double. Self repair = 1 per 50 posts, each over costs double. Category:Thread Mechanics